bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gateway
The captains and other members of the Gotei 13 are at the portal created by the 12th Division that leads to Hueco Mundo. Zukia, Keiji, and Michio along with their leuitenants stood at the gate awaiting the orders to leave. They spoke to each other about the upcoming mission. "So you think we will get to battle these new Espada in Hueco Mundo or will have to battle a bunch of lesser arrancar?" Ren Kuchiki asked. "Don't go asking for trouble punk these new Espada are powerful, the one that appeared a few hours ago named Asesino seemed very powerful and if I'm correct he is possibly very high in the Espada rankings" said Zukia. Keiji turned towards Zukia, "don't tell me you are scared of some pathetic arrancars, come on if you can slay your family slaying some pathetic arrancar should be a breeze for someone like you. Zukia drew his sword, Umi began to back away. "Zukia-sama please don't do this... we need to work together" Umi said in a cowardly voice. "Shut it Umi, if the captain want's to die by my sword then I would be happy to oblidge" Zukia exclaimed. Keiji drew his sword and said "Well well well you are just as barbaric as I thought you were. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks as the mortals say". Angered Zukia prepared to stike... "Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)!" Michio called out. Zukia became pinned by six rods of light, he struggled to get out but Michio stated there is no way he can break through his Kido. "Ha Ha looks like the dog got put back on his leash. Seems like no one in the 5th Division has any discipline" Keiji stated. Zukia asked Keiji what he meant and Keiji told him how Ursa had attempted to strike him down only to be crushed by him. This boiled Zukia's blood even more. Michio turned towards Keiji and gave him a cold stare. "Captain Keiji had I not itervened your head would be on the floor right now. You may think you're strong but in terms of power Zukia is stronger than you and you know it" he said. Keji bit his lip in frustration. "You lie captain, Keiji is way stronger than Zukia, he is just mad at the captain because he took the place of Byakuya-sama" Ren said in a defiant tone. Annoyed with both of the 6th division officers he pushed both of them back into the wall using Hado #1 Shō (Thrust), they gasped for air and Ren fell to his knees. "You truly are worthy of your title as being the Kido King even your predecessor could not match your skills" he turns towards Ren "This is the reason why he is a captain, his power is great, no mere shinigami could take a push back a captain with such a low level Kido, I advise you to never cross paths with Michio-san... otherwise he will kil you" he stated. Michio released the three from his spell. "So where is Kurai-chan?" Umi asked. "She is away on business, anyway the commander said we would be getting some more reinforcements later for the mission. Zukia and Keiji remained silent. Soñadora Hermosa appears in the human world and meditates for on top of a building we go into her thoughts. however two firgures show up, they are arrancars a small child like one and a tall older gentle man. . He then is alerted by Viejo that they have company.]] "So what brings you here Soñadora?" the small arrancar asked. She proclaimed she came here to the human world to think. "Don't lie to someone higher ranking than you milady" the tall one said. But the small arancar interrupted him, please be nice Viejo she only wanted to express her opinion. "Yes master, I will be quiet" he said. The small arrancar just winked at him. "So Pequeño-sama what do you plan to do while you are here in the living world?" Soñadora asked. "No real reason I just wanted to get away from that dark wasteland we call a home" he said. Pequeño got up and stared at the setting sun. "To think we hollows must play in the darkness, and that we must live off the souls of humans. Sigh... Thankfully if the master's plan works out we can finally be rid of these cursed bodies and become gods". Viejo leaned close to Pequeño and whispered in his ear. "I sense the approach of some enemies sir shall I eleminate them for you?" he asked. Pequeño shook his head and told his fraccion that it was no trouble, he needed a little fun and this was probably his only chance. "You're right sir someone of your spiritual power class shouldn't need to deal with rubbish such as one foreign enemy" Viejo said. "Really Viejo? Is that necessary? I know I'm strong besides I want to play stop treating me like a child or I will kill you!" he yelled. Viejo pleaded "I'm sorry sir please don't kill me, I don't want to end up in like the other". "Stop being a coward Viejo you old goat, show some back bone!" Soñadora yelled. Suddenly the arrancars felt a strange spiritual pressure, they looked behind him and saw a man standing on a building above them. "Just who the hell are you shinigami?!" she yelled. "Thats so rude Soñadora please friend tell me your name" Pequeño asked politely. The man chuckled at the arrancar. "My name is not important, my captain gave me orders to be here" the man said. Viejo and Soñadora rose up and fired bala blast at the figure, when the dust cleared they realized he had dodged them. Wham! Both Soñadora and Viejo went flying into surrounding buildings. "Wow you are strong shinigami! That Shunpo of yours is great and you are super strong! Come on tell me your name!" said Pequeño in a exstatic and playful voice. "My name is Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division" he said. Pequeño started jumping up and down with excitement. "If you are from 3rd Division then you must have repalaced Ichimaru-chan, wow now I know you are good" Pequeño said. Suddenly both Soñadora and Viejo rose from the rubble and leapt into the sky. "Pequeño-sama please stand back I don't want to get you involed in this pointless battle" Viejo stated. Without a second thought he fired a violet cero at Ichiro causing a huge explosion. As the dust cleared Ichiro was gasping for air. "Wow! Now I know how strong you are arrancar" said Ichiro. Viejo looked at him puzzled. "Ha ha silly me, I should have known you were too strong to be defeated by a simple punch to the face. Plus you were able to break my through my Bakudo #39 Enkosen (Arc Shield) so I know you are above Menos level" laughed Ichiro. "Hey Viejo didn't you say you could take care of this little problem." said Soñadora in a sarcastic tone. Angered Viejo pointed his cane at Ichiro. "Fire!" he yelled. At that moment a huge burst of energy came spewing out the tip of Viejo's cane. "Awww that was mean Viejo, poor shinigami he might be dead now.... Damn it Viejo I'm going to kill you! i told you not to piss me off!!" Pequeño yelled. As the fire started to die down a pink light shined through the flames. "Yay he is alive!" Pequeño said joyfully. "I'm impressed Viejo-kun you have a neat ability to channel your spiritual power through your cane and make a fire blast. I was barely able to counter it with my own blast." said Ichiro. "What do you mean?" asked Viejo. Ichiro laughed at the arrancars question. "I mean this my friend" Ichiro said. Ichiro then fired a massive pink energy blast that came at the same speed as a bala sending Veijo through several buildings. Ichiro then wiped his forehead and began healing his wounds. Soñadora looked behind her in shock after seeing Viejo blasted with such little effort, meanwhile Pequeño played with his fingers. "I knew you were hiding strength behind that pathetic exterior you have" said Soñadora. Soñadora then drew her zanpakuto. "Seems like I'm going to have to release if I intend to fight you.... it's funny you look just like that boy" she said softly. Ichiro drew his sword as Soñadora released her zanpakuto "Sleep". "Come towards the light" yelled Ichiro. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters